From Two Separate Worlds
by BloodyRose1979
Summary: What if instead of having Ryuk as his shinigami, Light ended up with a shinigami that was more likely to form attachments to humans like Rem was? What if this shinigami had the ability to take on the form of a human? How would all this affect his plans and how would this affect Light himself? Light/OC/L
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I've had this idea for awhile but never really thought I would write it down but here I am writing it down. I really hope you guys will be open to the idea.**

**You probably already noticed this in the summary but I will mention it again- in my story shinigami are able to take on the form of a human but most have forgotten how because they never felt the need to.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Everyday it's the same here…nothing ever happens…all I can do is let my mind wander and hope it doesn't lead to **him**. It's been so many years…maybe it's time to revisit his world…I need to move on and this is the only way. I blinked as I returned to reality. I slowly stood up, ignoring the creaking of my bones. The others around me glanced over as I started to walk off but didn't say anything to me as usual. My hand drifted down to my waist to check if my two notebooks were still strapped there. Reassured that they were there, I made my way to the portal. I peered down over the cliff into the swirling white depths below. I stood there, wondering if I was really ready to return to that world.

_I have to do something and this is the only option, _I thought to myself and with that thought I stepped off the edge and fell headfirst into those swirling depths. Everything went white then black. I closed my eyes as I felt the atmosphere around me change. I instinctively summoned my wings from my back and spread them out to stop my descent. I waited till I was flying smoothly before opening my eyes. I had forgotten how bright this world is…how beautiful it is. I knew that if I had the ability to shed tears, I would have…it was so overwhelming to be back there but I was determined to move on so I focused on what I had to do. I looked at my notebooks and suddenly hesitated to continue. I thought of the consequences of what I was about to do but I knew they couldn't be avoided, given my nature. Knowing this, I suppressed my doubts and removed one notebook from the strap and left the other without strapping it securely once more. I held one notebook tightly in my hand as I closed my eyes again and just flew while occasionally doing some aerial flips. I opened my eyes after a while and looked down at my waist again. The other notebook was gone…just like I wanted. Having achieved what I needed, I returned to my realm…and waited.

**Author Note: I'll tell you now if you haven't already noticed or forgotten, that this is not Ryuk as I stated in the summary. Don't get me wrong I love Ryuk but I needed a different shinigami in order to make this work.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Light Yagami

**Author Note: I got a lot of positive feedback last chapter so I worked really hard to bring this next chapter as soon as possible. **

**I really hope it meets you guys' expectations and I really hope I can keep Light in character.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 2: Light Yagami

It had been several days since I dropped my notebook. Thinking that was enough time, I traveled through the portal again, this time to find the human who now had my notebook. This time the world was dark…nighttime, I vaguely recalled. Flashes of light filled the sky randomly with a loud, booming sound…a storm? It was irrelevant to me so I continued flying, following the pull that will lead me to my notebook. I eventually came upon a house; I took in the sight of it before phasing through the window into the room where my notebook was. A flash of lightening accompanied my entrance and my shadow on the walls alerted the room's occupant to my presence. The young man quickly turned towards me and promptly fell out of his chair with a cry of surprise and fear. He stayed there on the floor, staring up at me, no doubt disturbed by my appearance. I glanced at the top of his head to see what his name was.

"Light Yagami." I spoke for the first time in decades. My voice sounded just as awful as I remembered. "I am the shinigami, Akishi." Honestly, I was surprised that I remembered my own name.

Light's POV

I expected a shinigami to appear but I was nowhere near prepared for what I saw…it was revolting. It looked like a decaying corpse with bones visible in certain places. It had long greasy black hair that was tangled beyond belief and what seemed to be bandages over its right eye and an empty socket where the other eye should be. There was a faint red glow coming from deep within the socket that constantly drew my attention. However, despite how revolting and sickening it looked…I couldn't look away…nor could I speak.

"Too much for you?" The shinigami spoke and I swear it sounded smug but...also forced? I regained my composure and calmly stood up.

"Not at all." I replied, making sure not to look directly at it.

"Really?" I saw the shinigami tilt its head out of my peripheral vision, looking me over. I reached for the black notebook that rested on my desk and opened it up.

"You are here for this, right?" I held it open for it to see. It slowly reached for it and took it from my hands, thankfully without touching them. It stared silently at the notebook and it seemed to tremble slightly but it could just be my imagination. "What are you going to do to me?" It didn't even look at me…it just kept staring at the notebook, taking in all the names I wrote in it…all the people I've killed with it.

"I've never heard of a human using the notebook this much before." Its voice was tense but not angry like I was expecting; I had used a killing tool meant for a god of death after all. The shinigami tossed the notebook onto my desk, as if it could no longer stand to hold it. I repeated my question and finally got an answer.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, for the time being anyway…that notebook became yours the moment you picked it up. It will ultimately fall on me to write your name down but that is for when you die…or when I feel like it."

"That's not very reassuring." I said, still not looking directly at it.

"It's not meant to be." The shinigami then noticed that I was doing my best to avoid looking at it and actually huffed. "I don't like it when people talk to me without looking at me." _Too bad,_ I thought. A sudden crack had me looking directly at the shinigami. The sound came from its leg suddenly snapping, which was then followed by another crack as the other leg did the same. I stared at those legs, wondering what the hell had just happened when I noticed that the broken bones were rearranging and healthy flesh was starting to appear over the bones that were visible. The shinigami now stood shorter than I, I couldn't help but wonder where the excess bone in the legs had gone to make that possible. Flesh wasn't just appearing on the legs but rather covering everything. I had to look away again as the sight of healthy flesh crawling across the shinigami's rotting skin like a swarm of bugs was too much. I heard two more cracks, which I assumed was the breaking and rearranging of the arms. I keep my eyes averted for a couple more minutes, wanting to make sure it was done before looking.

"You can look now." My head quickly turned at that feminine voice. I was shocked to see that there was now an attractive young woman standing in front of me where that ugly, horrifying creature once stood. She had neatly brushed long, black hair and was wearing a traditional white kimono, much like the ones used for burials. The only thing that hinted to her true nature was that the left eye was a bright, almost glowing, red while the other was black.

"So you hide your ugly, horrifying nature under the guise of an attractive female…how deceitful." She frowned at my words.

"I only changed my appearance because you were having a hard time dealing with it." She huffed and crossed her arms while also turning away from me, reminding me a lot of my little sister.

"You didn't have to change your appearance to such an extent…merely looking human would have been enough."

"I don't get to control the appearance of my human form beyond the clothing I wear." She walked towards my bed as she said this. She spread her arms and fell back onto my bed.

"Why is that?"

"Don't know…some shinigami believe that is because our human form is how we looked when we were alive."

"You mean shinigami were once human?" Now that was interesting. She just hummed. I walked to the side of my bed and glared at her but she ignored me. I realized that I wasn't going to get an answer no matter what so I focused on something else.

"Who said you could lie on my bed?" She glanced at me then sighed.

"So pushy…" She suddenly levitated up so that she was floating over the sheets. However, she was still in the way of my bed.

"Move." She smirked at me, remaining right where she was. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and reached forward to push her. However, I fell forward across my bed as my hands and body passed right through her. I turned onto my back and stared up at her in surprise. She laughed and turned so she was now floating face to face with me.

"All you have to do is ask nicely." She gave me one of those smiles that were way too innocent to actually be.

"Please move." I glared at her again.

"Say it along with my name."

"Your name?"

"You haven't used my name yet and I want you to…think of me as a semi-normal human if that would make it easier for you." I silently stared into those eyes and saw an earnest pleading hidden deep in their depths. I didn't know why this mattered so much to her but I could venture a guess and for some reason I felt that I should do this for her.

"Please move…Akishi." I was surprised by how tenderly her name left my lips. Her face broke out into a huge smile and I honestly believed her to be a true human for that split second. She floated back and away from my bed, giving me space to sit up. I looked up and found her there standing on the ground before me. She held her hand out to me and gave me a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you, Light." I looked at her and reminded myself that she wasn't a human but I found that that no longer really mattered at the moment so I reached out and took her hand. I shook hands with her and, for once, gave an honest smile.

"Nice to meet you…Akishi."

**Author Note: Oh boy…I'm so nervous about how you guys are going to react to this chapter.**

**I hope you all understand the significance of Light using her name and the meaning of the introduction at the end. If not, ask and I'll tell you.**

**By the way I made up the name Akishi but I don't think it is really a japanese name though it is japanese but I really liked the sound of it so...**

**Please Review.**


	3. Looking at the Past and Future

**Author Note: I'm amazed with how many reviews and followers I got with the last chapter. I really appreciate it and managed to work on another chapter but this will probably be the last for a while. I have a very important essay to write.**

**Not sure about the title of the chapter, I could use some suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 3: Looking at the Past and Future

"Why do you kill?" At that spoken question, I stopped writing in the Death Note and looked over at Akishi, who was lying on my bed once again, staring at me with concern. It was strange for her to be there when I wrote in the notebook; she usually left the house whenever I opened it. I always wondered where she went but I never really got around to asking her. I could tell that she wanted to leave again but stayed for some reason. "What are you hoping to achieve?"

"I'm trying to cleanse this world." Her concern was replaced with curiosity. She sat up on my bed and gave me her full attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone written down here…" I gestured to the notebook. "Are criminals. By killing them off, I'm making the world a better place where no one commits crimes."

"They are all criminals?" She asked me, hope clear in her voice.

"Yes." I reassured her. She still seemed a bit bothered but more at ease than before. Over the couple days I had known her I discovered that, despite being a shinigami, she hated killing people and didn't want any innocent lives to be sacrificed to prolong her own. She suddenly smiled wistfully while looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" I turned my chair around completely so I could face her properly.

"You're so different from the last human who had my notebook." The tone in which she said this made me really curious to hear more.

"What was he like?"

"He never actually used the notebook…even though he wasn't sure whether it really worked. He didn't want to risk killing anyone but still held onto it for some reason until I showed up."

"He then gave it back didn't he?" She shook her head with a fond smile.

"He held onto it…when I asked him why he said it was so that I would stick around." She laughed but it was a sad imitation of one. "He put up with my hideous appearance because he longed for company, which he could never seem to find in humans like himself."

"Why couldn't he?" I pressed for more even though I saw that this was hard for her to talk about.

"He was a very sick and frail human and because of this no one really wanted to put up with him despite his kind and caring nature…I was all he had." I said nothing to encourage her to talk more for it was obvious what happened in the end. However, she still continued on her own and what she said surprised me. "In the end he asked me to kill him before his illness could and…confessed his love for me with his last breath even though he knew I didn't feel the same." I was shocked to see tears fall down her face; I didn't think shinigami had the physical capability to cry but apparently they did while in human form.

"But you did feel the same…didn't you?" Where that question came from I had no idea. She wiped at her tears and shook her head.

"With time I might have but...I didn't. That's what hurts the most…I couldn't give him what he really needed." I had no idea what to say to her and she knew that. She continued to wipe at her tears while trying to give me a smile and somehow that made it even worse. I tried to remember what I used to do to comfort my sister Sayu. I vaguely remembered holding her to me as she cried but I couldn't do that here with Akishi…could I? Having no other ideas, I rose and approached her. She looked up at me right as I kneeled and wrapped my arms around her. She froze but then after a while she leaned into my embrace and even held me back. For some reason having her in my arms made it easy to forget that she was a creature that lived on the deaths of humans. I was never really one to show affection for others but it felt natural right then.

"Light! Dinner's ready!" We broke away at the sound of my sister's voice.

"Coming!" I called back to her and quickly walked away from the bed, hoping to escape the awkwardness that was sure to come.

"Light…" I reluctantly stopped and looked back at Akishi, who gave me a grateful smile. I smiled back and went to leave but stopped again when I saw her smile change to a serious frown. "Promise me Light…promise me that no matter what you will not take the lives of any innocent people." There was that pleading look in her eyes again and I gave into her wish again without fully thinking about the magnitude of it.

"I promise." She sagged in relief and rose from my bed. I watched as her wings sprung from her back.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"**His** grave." She gave me a carefree smile before phasing through my wall.

**Author Note: I hope it doesn't seem to soon to have Akishi's backstory there. Hope Light wasn't too out of character. I was really unsure on how to have the two bond…Light's fault really because he's such a hard character to write. Oh god how am I going to write L then? NOOOO!**

**I had a few days happen since the last chapter in case I didn't make that clear enough and L will probably appear next chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	4. L

**Author Note: I'm just on a roll with these uploads but don't expect this to continue cause I really do have an important to essay to write…if only I could get myself to start it.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 4: L

My cleansing of the world was going very well, fewer crimes were being committed and more and more people were acknowledging my existence as the great lord Kira. I wondered what the police were going to do; it was only a matter of time before they took real action against me. I wasn't worried though, there's nothing they can really do to stop me. I took a break from writing in the Death Note and looked around my room to see if Akishi was back but she wasn't. I had asked her the other day what she did when she visited the grave of the previous owner of the notebook and she bashfully admitted that she talked to the grave like most humans did. She knew that he couldn't hear her but she claimed that it felt like the right thing to do when there. However, she wouldn't tell me what she talked about.

I let out a sigh as I stretched in my seat then turned the television on. I watched a news announcement about how crime rates were dropping and couldn't help but chuckle at how the news announcers were only now acknowledging this. I frowned when the announcement was abruptly cut off by another announcement of some sort…this time one by the police. Sitting in front of the camera was a professionally dressed man with neatly brushed hair but what really stood out was the smug look he was directing at the camera. I understood why when he started to address Kira himself after introducing himself as some detective called L. I smirked as the man spoke of stopping my killings. There's no way he could do that without taking the Death Note away from me and the police didn't even know that it existed. I watched the man with amusement but then he said something that really fazed me.

"What you are doing…is evil." That bastard even smirked after saying that. I felt a sudden unexplainable rage consume me. The only thought that went through my mind was, _kill him…kill him…show him who he's messing with._ I shot up from my chair and shouted at the screen, not really knowing what I was saying, then practically ripped the Death Note open. I insulted L as I wrote the name that was on the plate in front of the man with more force then necessary. Seeing that name written there in big letters thrilled me and I quickly looked back at the screen to watch that bastard die. I counted down the seconds and laughed out loud when he clenched his chest and fell face first onto the desk. In the back of my mind I was grateful that Akishi wasn't there to see this. My laughing cut off when the image on the screen changed to that of a black "L" in old English font. A technologically altered voice spoke out its surprise at my killing the man on live television without having to be there in person. I stood there in shock and dread as the voice proclaimed itself to be the real L. _That man earlier was just a stand in, _I thought in outrage, not only at the fact that I hadn't killed the real thing but that I had fell for this guy's trap. L provoked and taunted me, telling me to kill him but I couldn't and…he knew that. L went on to tell me how he determined that the mysterious hearts attacks were in fact acts of murder and how he now knew my general location. I was so fixated on what L was saying that I didn't even notice Akishi phase back into my room.

"Light…?" She called out to me but I couldn't answer her. Seeing my angry, shocked face, she quickly came over to see what I was looking at.

"It won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death." She gasped and looked at me with worried eyes. I stood there in shock even as the screen went back to the original announcement. After a moment I laughed, feeling like I was on some sort of high. This L seems like he'll be a real challenge and the thought of such a challenge thrilled me.

"Light?" She called to me again and placed a hand on my shoulder, clearly concerned about my mental state. I calmed myself down and gave her the best reassuring smile I could muster in my current state.

"I'm fine…it's just so amusing that they think they can stop me." She clearly didn't believe me.

"Maybe you should stop this." She spoke softly, knowing that I wouldn't like the idea.

"What?" I was shocked by her words for some reason when I knew that I shouldn't have been.

"You could be killed and-"

"I won't surrender and I won't lose." I declared, perhaps more heatedly than I should have. She looked into my eyes with her own pleading ones and I actually felt my will crumble slightly but I managed to stop myself from giving into her wishes this time. Seemingly sensing this, she turned away. I gently gripped her chin and directed her gaze back to mine. "Don't worry…I'll be fine." I made sure to speak softly this time and it seemed to soothe her worries somewhat as she managed to give me a small smile. I felt guilty when I remembered my new resolve to find and kill L…she would hate that so I didn't tell her about it and in doing so I felt even guiltier. I reminded myself that I couldn't achieve my goal without getting rid of L and that was enough to justify my not telling her but…I still felt that guilt.

**Author Note: Here starts Light's slow fall into insanity and obsession with getting rid of those that stand in his way. Honestly, I don't think this chapter came out as well as the others did but I had a really hard time with it and this was what I ended up with. I just wanted to get L's introduction over with.**

**Sorry that there wasn't much Akishi in this one.**

**Please Review**


	5. Sudden Turn of Events

**Author Note: I had some extra time so I managed to finish another chapter.**

**Okay I really need you guys to have more of an open mind than you already have. The part in the beginning of the chapter is complicated and really goes against what is established in the original series.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 5: Sudden Turn of Events

"Wait…let me get this straight…" I looked at Akishi in wonder and confusion. She crossed her arms and waited patiently for me to digest what she had just told me. "While in human form you can make yourself visible to everyone even if they haven't touched the notebook?" She nodded.

"Only while in human form though." She emphasized.

"And you're telling me this…why?"

"I want to actually experience this world like humans do but I have to stay with you most of the time so…I wanted to walk with you on your way to and back from school while being visible."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, not mentioning that I didn't really understand why being visible mattered to her.

"Why?" She asked. I was about to explain that L would have started investigating those connected to the police, like me who was the son of a police chief, but I stopped myself. Telling her that would only make her worry more about my safety and I didn't want her to.

"You know what…Maybe that's a good idea after all." I had no choice but to concede. She beamed. "You'll need to wear something else though." I pointed out, gesturing to her burial robes. She looked down at her attire and agreed with me.

"I know…turn around Light." I was unsure what her intentions were but swirled my chair around like she wanted. I heard the sound of moving fabric and assumed that she was changing her clothes…but what would she be putting on? "Okay…you can look now." I turned back around and promptly gawked at her new attire. Akishi was now wearing a knee-length black dress with long sleeves, white leggings and black boots.

"How does it look?" She asked me as she turned, looking at her new clothes. "I saw some girls wearing something similar on my way to the cemetery the other day and tried to recreate it." I continued to stare at how the clothes flattered her figure and brought out her unique red eye. I quickly composed my face when she looked over at me.

"It looks nice." She glowed at the compliment and did a little twirl, apparently liking how the dress followed her movements. I smiled at her little display of happiness and excitement.

"Light! Are you ready yet!" I heard my mother call up to me. I quickly rose from my chair and grabbed my school bag.

"Meet me on the next block, make sure no one's around before making yourself visible." I quickly said to Akishi as I made my way out of my room.

"What happened Light? You don't usually take so long to get ready?" My mother questioned me as I entered the kitchen.

"Nothing…just had a slow start today. Gotta go!" I quickly made my way out the front door before she could ask me why I was leaving in such a hurry. Akishi was right where I asked her to be. She smiled at me and greeted me as if we hadn't just seen each other. I mentally questioned this behavior but decided not to focus on it right then. I returned the greeting and started walking with her falling into step beside me. On the way to school, Akishi seemed to revel in the curious looks sent our way and I reveled in the affect they had on her mood. I was surprised by how happy being seen and interacted with made her; she was almost like a little kid that had gotten praised for something. Seeing her like this was pretty endearing to me and I had a hard time keeping a smile off my face. I reluctantly parted ways with her at the school gate. She promised to be there when I got out. I smiled at her, ignoring the murmurs of the students near us, and turned to enter the building. Right before my back was completely to her I noticed that she glanced subtly down the street. I wanted to question her on that but I didn't have the time right then.

While in class, I thought about what I had discovered while hacking into my dad's computer. There were reports on the progress of the Kira case in there and the newest one was how they believed Kira to be a student…how right they were. After reading the report, I decided to manipulate the times of death so that it would seem like Kira wasn't a student. I was testing to see if this would fool L but mostly I wanted him to suspect that Kira had access to police information. This suspicion would lead to him investigating the police and those close to them and that would cause conflict between him and the police. If things went according to plan, then the police would uncover L for me and I could kill him.

I eagerly left school and found Akishi waiting for me just like she promised. She seemed honestly happy to see me but there was also a bit of worry in her expression. She seemed preoccupied and unaware of what was going on around her while we made our way back to my house. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced around to make sure no one was around before speaking.

"Akishi…" I called to get her attention. She immediately reacted despite how distracted she had appeared. She gave me her attention, wondering what I wanted. "What's wrong? You've been so preoccupied." She stared silently at me a moment, appearing rather conflicted, and then sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you this…" She turned her head to watch where we were walking before continuing. "No matter what I say Light…don't show any reaction." She whispered to me, instantly putting me on guard. "You're being followed." My heart froze and I stopped walking despite myself. Akishi walked a few steps further then stopped to look back at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, obviously putting on an act for the person that was following us. I quickly composed myself so as not to raise suspicion.

"Yeah…I just remembered something really important that I forgot to do." I easily came up with a lie and kept walking. The rest of the way back I thought about what to do about this new turn of events. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even ask Akishi why she didn't tell me earlier. It was obvious that the person following me was sent by L but he shouldn't have narrowed it down to me yet. There must be others. I continued to think about my plan of action while flipping through the rule section of the Death Note. One rule in particular stood out to me and I stopped flipping so I could reread it. It was a very vague rule and I didn't understand it the first time I read it. _The owner of the notebook can obtain the eyes of a shinigami by making the eye deal with the shinigami,_ I reread it again and again; I really felt that there was something there that I could use but I needed to know what the eye deal was first. I turned to Akishi, who was once again lying on my bed, watching TV. She must have sensed my gaze for she looked at me without me calling out to her.

"What?"

"What is the eye deal?" I got right to the point. Akishi tensed and her eyes went wide. She stood up and turned away from me.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Akishi…I need to know how the Death Note works…every last rule…please." She sighed and turned to face me.

"The eye deal gives the human who owns it the eyes of a shinigami, which enables them to see the name and lifespan of a person just by looking at their face." I was about to start demanding why she hadn't already told me about this but I stopped when I saw the look on her face…there was more to it.

"What would the human have to give?" I pressed, assuming that this was what made her reluctant to talk about it.

"Half their life span." She finished solemnly. The reason for her reluctance became clear. She was afraid that I would make the deal because it would benefit me and help me achieve my goal. The shinigami eyes would be great assets but I wasn't about to give up half my life span for them. I told her this and she was instantly relieved. She flopped back onto my bed and laughed in relief. I smiled at her then went back to flipping through the rules. Once again a rule stood out and this time I knew that I could use it to get the name of the man following me. I thought up a plan but then realized that I needed Akishi's help. It seemed I would have to lie to her in order to get her to help and I hated that…but it needed to be done.

"Hey Akishi." She hung her head back over the side of the bed to look at me. "I need your help with something." Curious, she tilted her head and gave me her full attention.

**Author Note: Akishi's ability to make herself visible was because I couldn't think of another way she could interact with L other than him touching the notebook and knowing right from the start that she is a shinigami and I didn't want that.**

**I wanted to have a bit of Light's softer side in here before his insanity takes over, which is where most of the interaction in the beginning came from.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about her making herself visible; I really need to know.**


	6. The First of Many

**Author Note: I finished that essay today so I managed to write another chapter. There's going to be another essay tomorrow so I don't know when the next chapter will be.**

**I'd like to share with you guys what gave me this idea. It was the song Shinigami by Machinae Supremacy. This song is about Death note but it's from Ryuk's point of view…how awesome is that. I really recommend you guys checking it out.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 6: The First of Many

"Okay…I understand the plan but what are you going to do once you get his name?" Akishi asked me after I explained the plan to her. _Okay…here goes, _I thought as I prepared to lie to her and break my promise. The thought of doing so left a sick feeling in my gut that wouldn't go away despite my attempts to justify my lying to her. It didn't help that she was looking up at me with wide eyes full of trust.

"I'm going to threaten him as Kira in order to get him to do what I want." _There…it's done,_ I thought, still feeling sick. She sat there quietly, contemplating.

"Won't it be obvious then that you're Kira?" I mentally sighed, for once hating that she was so perceptive.

"Don't worry…I have a plan." Her face scrunched slightly as she seemingly tried to figure out what my plan could be. She gave up after a minute.

"Okay Light." She gave me a smile that showed how much faith she had in me. Normally I felt a flutter in my chest when she smiled, especially when she smiled at me, but this time I felt like I had been punched in the gut. _She trusts me so much…and I just lied to her, _I felt that guilt intensify. I quickly turned away and sat down to write in the Death Note before I could reconsider the whole thing. "When are we going to do this?" She asked. _As soon as possible, _I mentally responded, worried that the guilt would soon be too much for me to actually go through with the plan.

"Tomorrow." I said to her as I picked up my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" She asked as I started to dial a number.

"The final piece of the plan." I said. She was curious and confused but she just silently listened in on my conversation over the phone. She quickly understood what I meant and clearly wasn't happy about it but thankfully she said nothing against it.

The next day I made sure I had everything prepared before leaving the house with Akishi in tow. Once we reached the bus stop, I took my cell phone out and pressed it against my ear to make it seem like I was talking on the phone when really I was talking to the invisible Akishi. I also checked to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to hear me.

"Is he still there?" I asked her. She looked behind us and nodded. "Good." I glanced at her and saw that she was still in her human form and asked her why.

"I figured that changing right in front of his eyes would have more of an impact and if I transform slow enough, I might not have to go all the way." I looked at her, clearly expecting her to clarify that last comment. She noticed and nervously scratched at the back of her head. She refused to answer for a minute but eventually caved into my insistent gaze.

"It hurts to transform into my shinigami form." She sheepishly admitted.

"It hurts!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah…I am in a human form after all. I feel pain and pleasure and I can even eat if I want to. Don't ask me why though." She replied with slight indignation.

"He'll be shooting at you." I reminded her.

"I'll be intangible so I'll be fine." She reassured me but I still felt uneasy. _Great…now I have another reason not to do this,_ I thought with a frown.

"I wish you had told me earlier." I said to her but she just shrugged.

"Light!" We both looked and saw a girl running over towards me. I hung up and greeted her.

"Hello Yuri." She smiled and asked if I had been waiting long. I claimed that I hadn't been. Luckily, the bus pulled up right then. I helped Yuri onto the bus and begrudgingly ignored Akishi as I made my way to a seat in the back with Yuri hanging on my arm. The man following me also got on the bus and sat in the seat behind us. I suppressed my shudder as he walked right through Akishi. She pointlessly glared at him and moved over so she wasn't so close to him. It wasn't long before the plan went into effect. A man got on the bus a couple stops away and proceeded to hijack the bus. He threatened the passengers in the typical hijacker fashion. Knowing that there was only so much time, I immediately went into the next phase of my plan. I took out a blank piece of notepaper and wrote a little message of how I was going to try and restrain the hijacker. I held the paper out for Yuri to read but made sure to hold it at just the right angle for the man behind us to see. The man responded immediately.

The man behind us moved a seat closer, once again passing through Akishi, and told me that it was too dangerous to attempt such a thing. He told me to leave it to him.

"How do I know you're not his accomplice?" I asked. The man was silent for a minute but quickly pulled out a badge when I moved to get up. He held the badge out for me to see…it was a FBI badge. I inwardly smirked as I took in the man's name…Raye Penbar. Penbar put the badge away after a few seconds. Having gotten his name, I went into the last phase of the plan. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out a different note. I dropped it and let out a sound of surprise as I attempted to reach for it, trying to make sure that the hijacker noticed. He did notice and made his way over to us. He grabbed the note and read it. Seeing that it had a trivial reminder on it, he threw it back down and walked back towards the head of the bus. _Yes…now it's all up to her, _I thought, smirking openly. The hijacker stood at the head of the bus, looking out the front window. He suddenly turned around when he heard movement. He immediately noticed Akishi standing in the asile at the back of the bus and made his way towards her.

"Hey you! Get back…in…your…seat." The hijacker paled and his eyes widened as he stared at Akishi. I could easily imagine her skin peeling off to reveal rotting flesh and bones. Unfortunately, the hijacker was frozen with fear and not freaking out like I needed him to. Realizing this, Akishi spoke the hijacker's name and it had the desired effect. Hearing his name spoken in that awful, terrifying voice, the hijacker freaked out and began firing his gun at her. Even though I knew Akishi was intangible I couldn't help but tense at each shot as I leaned forward and covered Yuri, worried that I would be hearing her cry out in pain. It wasn't long before the man ran out of bullets. When he did, he ordered the bus driver to stop the bus and ran off the bus…right into the path of an upcoming car. He was dead instantly. Penbar stood in the doorway of the bus, having attempted to stop the man from fleeing, staring down at the body. I reached down and picked up the note before getting up. Everyone stood outside the bus, taking in the grisly scene. I looked over at Akishi who was staring down at the body just like everyone else. She was back in her human form but I was too busy taking in her expression to notice. Akishi had kept her eyes on the man from the moment he turned to flee till now and, unlike Yuri who was staring in horror, she was looking at the body in regret and without any trace of horror or disgust. It made sense…she's had to kill many herself so of course she's used to the sight.

I killed Raye Penbar and his fellow FBI agents a week later while Akishi was out. She had made it back before me and welcomed me home with a smile, completely oblivious to what I had done…and I intended to keep it that way.

**Author Note: the title of the chapter means the first of many innocent sacrifices or the first of many lies.**

**It makes sense that transforming would hurt her while in human form right? Her skin is rotting at a unnaturally fast pace, though I had Light picture the skin just peeling off but either way that hurts. Her body would also have to change figures.**

**Please Review.**


	7. A Promise Broken

**Author Note: I'm so sorry this took so long, I had two essays to write and both counted as my final exam so I really needed to focus. My semester is almost over and I won't have any classes till January so I should be able to work on my story more often.**

**Disclaimer****: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 7: A Promise Broken

"Light! Light! Light!" I turned around as Akishi phased into my room, calling my name with a big smile. "There's a fair going on not too far from here, want to come with me?" Seeing that smile made me think back on my recent betrayal and I had to hide my grimace. I knew it was only a matter of time before I got over it but at that point in time, I couldn't really spend time with her without choking on guilt. I gave her an excuse to not go. I once again had to hide a grimace as her smile fell and she left, clearly disappointed. Coincidentally, my mother came and asked me to bring a change of clothes to my father and I wasn't the type of son to deny her. Surprisingly, I found the walk to headquarters lonely and I wished that Akishi was there to accompany me but I knew that wouldn't have gone well and there was nothing I could do at that point.

I came across a very interesting person upon entering the headquarters. It was a woman who claimed to have information on the Kira case and I naturally had to get involved. I went up to her and offered to have her speak to my father on my cell phone. She was clearly wary of me but she accepted the offer nonetheless. I got her to walk with me and found her name to be Shoko Maki. I asked her about the information she had and she spoke of her fiancé who was an FBI agent and how she wanted to stop Kira for killing him. She continued on about him and it became obvious that her fiancé was Raye Penbar. She then talked about the bus hijacking and I was filled with dread as she made the correct assumption that Penbar had showed his badge to Kira on that bus. Clearly she knew too much and I had no choice but to get rid of her. The problem I quickly found out was that she gave me an alias. I managed to trick her into thinking I was a member of the task force and that I was willing to help her join, all I needed was some form of identification. Completely convinced by my lie, she gave me her driver's license without any suspicion. I wrote her name down on a page of the Death Note that I carried around in my wallet and she watched me, completely oblivious to her upcoming demise. I looked down at my watch, counting down the seconds till the notebook took effect.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" She asked me, now a little suspicious.

"Oh…I guess it's because…" I looked down again and saw there was only a few seconds left. I looked back up at her, a cruel smirk on my face. "Because I'm Kira." She froze and her face slowly took on a horrified expression as she realized what had just happened. There was no time for her to do anything though. I could see her sudden loss of will in her eyes as she turned and started walking away to fulfill what I had written out.

"Goodbye Naomi Misora." I smirked after her, completely absorbed in the thrill of having taken out an adversary.

"Light?" My heart stopped at that voice and I instinctively spun around to face the speaker. Akishi was standing there with an awful, heartbreaking look of betrayal.

"Akishi…" _Oh God! How long has she been there?_ I thought to myself. "I was just-" She cut me off by slapping me across the face as hard as she could. There was so much force that I nearly toppled over.

"You promised me!" She shouted at me, clearly outraged and hurt by what I had just done and knowing this hurt me.

"She was-" I tried to talk my way out of this but she wouldn't listen.

"No! I heard…she was just trying to stop you because you killed her fiancé…a FBI agent…but you…" Tears started to spill from her eyes and she fell to her knees. "You…you killed her…with the Death Note." She suddenly covered her face with her hands. "Oh God…I killed them…it's my fault." She started sobbing. _That's not the reaction I expected, _I thought to myself before quickly kneeling in front of her. I pulled her hands away from her face and gently held her face so she would look me in the eye. I had expected her to pull away from me but she seemed to have lost all her strength.

"No…It's my fault. Please don't blame yourself." She started at me silently with tears still falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry…I know I promised you that I wouldn't kill any innocents and I shouldn't have promised you that because the truth is that my goal can't be achieved without sacrifices. Believe me…I wanted to keep that promise but I couldn't. All we can do is make sure that their deaths aren't in vain." I gently wiped her tears away before continuing. "I know I can't ask you to trust me but I swear I won't let those deaths be in vain." She took deep breaths as she tried to stop the tears but that was proving to be difficult.

"I don't know… what to do Light." She choked a bit on her tears.

"You don't have to do anything…I just want you to understand that sacrifices are inevitable." She didn't say anything more but I didn't really expect her to go along with this right from the start. I carefully brought my arms around her and pressed her into my chest. I rubbed her back as she clung to me and even pressed a soothing kiss on top of her head. I swore right then that I would achieve a new world so she would never blame herself for the lives that were lost. _L better watch out…cause I will win…for her sake,_ I thought to myself as I held her close.

_**Author Note: I really enjoyed the slap part…Let's face it, he had it coming. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't think it was too soon to have her find out.**_

**If any of you are wondering why she didn't stop Light from killing Naomi it was because she was too shocked by what was happening to really react, she did just find out that Light had killed those FBI agents after her promised not to take any innocent lives.**

_**We'll have to see if she goes along with what he's doing or not.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	8. Another Battle to Fight

**Author Note: Here's another one.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 8: Another Battle to Fight

Since Naomi Misora's death Akishi rarely left the room when I wrote in the Death Note; she would lie there on my bed and watch me write names down. I assumed it was because she no longer trusted me but she claimed that wasn't the reason.

"I'm not staying here because I distrust you Light…" _That doesn't mean that she trusts me, _I thought solemnly, once again regretting that she found out the way she did. "I'm here because I want to see how many people are really being killed for this ideal world of yours. I need to know this if I'm going to let you continue." _Would she really stop me though? _I mentally asked myself.

"And?" I prompted her. She rested her head on her arms and looked away from me, clearly sad and conflicted.

"I don't know Light…I really don't know…it feels wrong but if it works then…" She trailed off, insecure. I ignored my displeasure at the fact that she didn't agree with my way wholeheartedly…it was only a matter of time after all.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out…and, even though I no longer have the right to say this, I am here so you don't need to worry. " I said, at a lost of what to say to cheer her up. She gave a small, slightly forced smile, seemingly appreciating my attempt. I turned back around and continued writing in the notebook. I thought back on the few days since Naomi Misora's death and wished desperately for things to go back to the way they were before…but all I can do is hope.

It seemed that I would get my wish for she started to act a bit more like her old self the next day, though it was only a minor change. Unfortunately, my battle with L was no longer going as smoothly. We came home from school to an empty house, which was very unusual but what was really strange was that someone had been in my room. I had set up several things that I could use to determine if someone had entered my room; a piece of paper in between the door and the frame, a piece of lead from a mechanical pencil in the hinges and the position of the doorknob. The lead was now on the floor and the knob was out of position but the paper was still in place…someone took the time to put it back, which means that it wasn't my mother or my sister. I entered the room as normally as possible in case there were any cameras. Clearly Akishi had the same idea as she levitated into my room without a word. I put my school bag down on my desk and grabbed a coat out of the closet before leaving my room. Akishi followed behind me as I left the house. She remained quiet as I checked my coat for bugs. Sure that there were none, I reluctantly looked over at her, waiting for the onslaught of worry from her.

"You told me they wouldn't be able to connect you to Kira anymore but now you have someone going through your stuff. It's like Raye Penbar all over again." She glared at me though it was clear that she was more worried than angry. I let out a heavy sigh as I thought about what to do.

"L shouldn't have been able to narrow it down to just me…he must have picked up on something." We walked in silence as we both contemplated what could have lead to this. I looked over at Akishi when she suddenly gasped.

"I know!" She stopped in front of me, prompting me to stop as well. "It was Naomi Misora…" I would have reminded her that she was dead but I knew she wouldn't forget that, even though I wanted her to, so I waited for her to explain. "She said that she had worked with L in the past. L must have suspected something when she went…" she hesitated a moment, "…'missing' and of course the best place to start is see who her fiancé was investigating, which was you Light." I stared at her in silent astonishment; she was more perceptive than I was at times.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, unnerved by my staring.

"You just amaze me sometimes…that's all." I smiled as I started walking again. I managed to catch a glimpse of Akishi's blushing face before I passed her by. She followed after me in silence for a couple minutes but then she brought up the current issue again.

"What are you going to do?" I made sure to think over my options before responding.

"First, I need to know whether there are any cameras in my room and if there are then I need to know exactly where and what direction each one is facing. Unfortunately, I need to do this while appearing unaware of the cameras." Clearly knowing what I was hinting at, Akishi remained quiet while I waited for her to give some kind of response. _This is the deciding moment…time to find out how willing she is to help even though she is still unsure about where she stands in all this, _I thought to myself as I waited anxiously while appearing calm and collected. She continued to walk, clearly contemplating what to do.

Akishi's POV:

_Damn it! I don't know what to do, _I thought angrily. _He needs my help…but what he's doing is wrong,_ I reminded myself. _But he'll be executed if he is caught, _I thought, more sad than angry. There was no way I was going to let him die prematurely because he had been the one to pick up my Death Note. I knew right then what I was going to do… but I hated myself for it.

"I'll find the cameras for you." I murmured to him. I didn't look over at him but I knew that he would be smiling gratefully at me. _What's the point in believing in something if I don't have the strength of will to stick to it? _I angrily thought, hating myself for being so weak. Oblivious to the mental battle I had just given up on, Light started to explain his plan to me and I made sure that I heard every word. _If I'm going to go against my beliefs then I'm going to do it right,_ I resolved to myself…but I still hated myself for going along with this plot of his.

**Author Note: I need Akishi to go along with Light, at least for the time being, but I also wanted to make sure that it was clear that she doesn't really believe in what he is doing.**

**I thought it was a bit strange that Light didn't figure out that L singled him out in the investigation because Naomi went "missing" so I had Akishi say it. She is supposed to be smart, not quite on Light and L's level, but she also very perceptive.**

**Please Review**


	9. First Glance

**Author Note: Sorry this took so long and it's also so short but I already have most of the other chapter written so it should be up soon if not later today.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 9: First Glance

I forced myself to look at the magazine and not respond to Akishi's constant grumbling as she looked around my room for cameras. She was outraged when she found out what "normal" teenage boys chose to "read" and I had to listen to her grumbling from the moment I picked up the magazine. It was really getting on my nerves but I couldn't say anything since she had found a camera in my air vent. She levitated around my room, checking everywhere, while making sure not to move anything; it really helped that she could phase through objects.

"You know…you're father is probably seeing this." She said suddenly, glancing over at me. _I know…but I need to do this,_ I mentally responded, not really happy about ruining my image as the "perfect" son. The search took so long that it was past dinnertime by the time she was done and there had been a message on the television during dinner. The message spoke of how the ICPO had dispatched 1,500 investigators to hunt down Kira…an obvious ruse to get me to react. In the end, she found a total of sixty-four cameras. L clearly suspects me if he is willing to go to such an extent but he won't get anything. I used a miniature television hidden in a potato chip bag to kill criminals while my own television was off and also killed criminals while my own television was on at another time in order to throw the Task Force off. It must have worked since the cameras were gone a couple days later.

"I still can't believe you came up with such a plan." Akishi said as she walked with me on my way to the university, where I was going to be taking my entrance exam. "It was just so crazy of an idea but it worked." She was clearly impressed by my hidden television plan and, honestly, this pleased me; I liked showing off my intelligence to her. I didn't respond to her but she wasn't expecting me to. We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence until we parted ways at the college gates. I took my seat in the exam room and waited patiently for the exam to begin. I casually glanced at the test when it was given to me and prepared to start but then…

"Hey you! Number 162…Sit in your seat properly." The examiner suddenly passed me, calling out to one of the test takers behind me. I knew that I shouldn't have but I still turned my head to glance behind me. A few rows back was a man sitting in his chair in the strangest way I've ever seen. His bare feet were clearly seen gripping the edge of the desk, almost like how a bird perches on a branch, and he held the pencil with two fingers. The man himself was also strange; he was wearing a baggy white shirt and jeans with his hair sticking up in all directions. I kept my eyes on him for a second longer then he suddenly looked up at me. Those dark eyes peered at me through those unruly bangs and I suddenly couldn't look away. He stared at me so intently…too intently. I don't even know how long we stared at each over but eventually one of us looked away and we finished the exam. Naturally, I got the best scores on the exams but I wasn't the only one…someone else also got all one hundreds. When I heard this I thought back on that day when I first saw that strange man and wondered for a split second if he was the other person. However, I quickly dismissed the idea…but turns out I was wrong.

**Author Note: I couldn't help but imagine Akishi flipping out when introduced to porn. It also doesn't help that it is Light who bought it, even if it was for his plan.**

**I know I keep skimming over Light's plans but I'll probably go into more detail when Akishi actually has a real influence on them.**

**Hint: L meets Light and Akishi in the next chapter…I'm so excited.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Encounter

**Author Note: Okay here's one of the big chapters. Can't wait to see the reactions. Let's start it off with L's POV shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 10: Encounter

It was finally the day to put my plan into action and I was admittedly anxious; I was about to appear in front of someone who kills with just a person's name and face. He wouldn't have my name though and there was no way he could discover it so I was safe to do this. I left and made my way to the university. There were many students walking around and I got a few odd looks as I stepped out of my "fancy" car but I ignored them. I entered the auditorium and found a seat not too far from the front, since I knew that I would be presenting a speech along with Light Yagami. People gradually filled the seats as it got closer and closer to the time of the ceremony. I immediately spotted Light Yagami among the throng of people; I kept my eyes on him and saw that he sat in the very front, conveniently next to an empty seat. I continued to watch him as the ceremony started and rose from my seat and made my way to the stage just as Light did when it was time for the freshman representatives to give their speeches. I gave my speech after Light and followed him to his own seat, taking the empty seat next to him. I revealed myself as L to him and watched his reaction. He tried to hide how shaken he was but I could see right through him. He acted polite but I could tell that he wanted to get away from me as soon as possible, which he tried to do as soon as the ceremony was over. I followed behind him from a distance and managed to catch up with him when he made it outside.

"Hi Light." I stopped when someone approached Light and started conversing with him. It was a girl with long black hair unfortunately I couldn't see her face from where I was standing. I recalled Raye Penbar's reports of Light hanging around a girl that fit this one's description and was intrigued in seeing what kind of person a genius like Light Yagami spent time with. The two had started walking away so I called out to get their attention.

"Yagami." Light froze, clearly knowing that I was the one calling his name. The girl next to him looked over at Light, apparently taking in his strange behavior, before turning with him to face me. I was immediately drawn to her single red eye that almost seem to glow. I vaguely noticed that her other eye was dark, very much like my own, but the red one was what held my attention…it was just so captivating though I couldn't explain why. I had encountered others with heterochromia before in my investigations but this condition of theirs never got any reaction from me…with her it was different. She looked me over then gave a small smile.

"Has Light made a friend already?" She smiled at Light as she asked this but I could tell that she was actually teasing him and Light didn't seem to take kindly to it as he glared at her. She ignored him and came forward to shake my hand. "My name's Akishi." _No surname,_ I mentally noted.

"Ryuga Hideki." I gave her my alias easily enough and saw that she had no visible reaction to the name despite the fact it was the name of a famous idol. _Was she aware that it was an alias or was she not an active follower of idols like many girls were?_ I wondered.

"What was it you wanted Ryuga?" Light interjected. I glanced over at Akishi before turning to speak to Light.

"I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you…you too Akishi." I glanced at Akishi again, who smiled. "And I guess I'll see you around campus." It was at that moment that Watari pulled up in the car. The appearance of my car drew the attention of the nearby students just like it did before though they were more vocal this time.

"Wow! What a nice car. He must be rich." One boy said to the other, loudly enough for us to hear.

"He's also at the top of the class…what a jerk." The other responded, both glaring at us in their peripheral vision. Akishi had tensed at the words and Light took a few steps back from her for some reason. I understood why when Akishi stormed over to the two boys and grabbed them both by the collar. She pulled them forward and practically spat in their faces.

"How dare you!" The two boys paled but were too scared to attempt to flee. "It's bad enough that you are judging him without knowing him but to say such things when you know he can hear you is inexcusable." She shook them slightly to get them to look her in both eyes instead of just her red eye like they had been doing. "Never do it again! Do I make myself clear?" The two nodded frantically. She glared at them again before releasing them while pushing them back, making them topple over. Akishi turned back around and came our way, ignoring the surprised looks of everyone, including myself.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive?" Light asked her with a sigh, not at all surprised by her actions.

"I don't think so." She replied with a shrug. I stared at the girl, not really sure what to make of her, but I knew now wasn't the time to dwell on her actions. Watari came out of the car and opened the door for me as I made my way over to it.

"I hope to see you guys again." I said. I got a smile from Akishi and a solemn nod from Light before climbing into the car. I glanced at the two as we drove off.

Akishi's POV:

I followed behind Light on our way home, nervously waiting for him to explode. I understood instantly what had happened when I met up with Light at the college; L had revealed himself to Light…and this made Light furious for some reason. Honestly, I was scared to see how he acted when he was this mad. I closed his bedroom door for him and locked it just as he sat down in front of his desk. I flinched when he slammed his fists down onto the desk with a cry of rage.

"He got me!" I wondered what he meant but didn't dare say anything when he was like this. "I've never been so humiliated in my life!" He sat there, steaming silently for a couple minutes.

"What are you going to do about L?" I decided to risk speaking. Light suddenly whirled around to face me, looking surprised.

"How did you know it was him?" He asked. _It makes sense that he is surprised…he hasn't told me that it was L yet,_ I thought.

"Think about it Light." I advised him before continuing. "What is the mysterious L's lifestyle most likely like?" He stared at me expectantly, probably wondering where I was going with this. "Probably always in front of a computer, probably a lot of sleepless nights and never really appearing in front of people. How do you think this would affect him?" Light eyes widened as he came to understand what I meant. "Hunched back, bags under his eyes and an unprofessional appearance." I counted off with my fingers. "I wasn't expecting him to look this way but I'm not surprised that he does Light." I didn't mention that the name I saw floating above Ryuga's head also made me think that this was L; I didn't want to encourage him to make the eye deal in any way.

"Incredible." I looked up at Light's words. "I never even considered this…but you did." I blushed at the look of wonder he was giving me. _I'm not all that special…well besides the fact that I'm not human,_ I thought to myself, really unsure of why he keeps mentioning such things.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, hoping to get him to focus on something else. He looked away as he thought of a plan.

"I'll do nothing for the time being." He eventually said. _Really?_ I thought with a frown, feeling like he was hiding something again. "He'll be trying to get close to me and I'll let him for now. I will figure something else out in the future." He started to turn back towards his desk.

"Are you going to kill him?" He froze at my question then slowly turned to face me. "Don't hide anything else from me Light." Even I was surprised at how tense and threatening my voice sounded. We stared at each other in tense silence for a few minutes but then he sighed.

"I will kill him eventually." He finally admitted.

"Thought so…" I turned and left his room, angry at his attempt at hiding something from me again. I didn't even bother thinking about what he had told me, as I knew that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to stop him. _Not that he would even if I tried._

**Author Note: Akishi reacted so violently to ****those boys because she's actually angry at herself and is taking it out on them, though I don't think she's aware of that yet. Better get used to that temper of her's as there were be a couple more bursts of anger from her though it does take a lot to get her to snap.**

**L's appearance really isn't all that surprising when you think about his lifestyle so I don't think she would be that surprised by it but of course she didn't expect it…that would have been going way too far.**

**Please Review.**


	11. The Match

**Author Note: Happy Holidays Everyone! Sorry this took so long.**

_"Italics"-_ is a remembered conversation

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 11: The Match

I thought about my plan to get Light to join the investigation as I waited for him to arrive for our tennis match. I checked my back pocket again to make sure that the copies of Kira's messages were still there. Reassured that they were, I looked back up and saw Light making his way towards me. Akishi was also with him. Seeing the girl again made me think about my recent frustration. I had tried to look up the girl's personal information but was unable to find neither anyone with that name nor anyone fitting her description in the school records. She clearly doesn't go to this college and without knowing her surname I won't be able to find records of her anywhere else. There was also the possibility of her using an alias. It's not that unusual for there to be visitors at the college but the fact that she seemed so close to Light Yagami was what made me suspicious. Mr. Yagami had no knowledge of his son spending time with her either. _Why would Light spend time with someone so suspicious? Doesn't he realize how suspicious it makes him seem?_ I wondered.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting Ryuga." Light said as he finally reached me.

"Not at all."

"Akishi wanted to watch the match, I hope that's okay with you." Light gestured to the girl next to him. She gave me a smile and a greeting. It wouldn't be a problem for her to be there during the match but she couldn't be with us after it. Naturally, I couldn't really say this without explaining why.

"That's fine." I conceded. _I'll just work something out after the match, _I figured. "Let's go then." I lead the way to the court.

Akishi's POV:

I stared at L as I walked behind him and Light on the way to the court. _He had been staring intently at me earlier, _I thought, _he probably tried to look up my personal information._ Light and I both knew this would happen…

_"What do we do if he tries to find information on me?"_

_ "There's nothing we can do…I don't have the proper skills to create false records."_

_"He'll be even more suspicious though."_

_ "I know…that doesn't matter though. He'll never find any real evidence to convict me."_

Despite Light's reassurances, I was still worried but that wasn't anything new. We finally made it to the tennis court, which, thankfully, was empty. I stayed behind the fence as Light and L took their sides and faced each other. L had insisted on serving first and I understood why when he claimed that the one who serves first wins. I watched the two hit the ball back and forth over the net but I wasn't really paying attention to the ball…I was watching them. I don't really know anything about sports but it seemed that something else was going on besides the game. Despite the fact the two were successively sending the ball back, it seemed as if they were thinking about something else...I guess I'll ask Light about it later. More and more people started to gather around to watch and I felt some people staring at me as well; no doubt word got around about a girl with one red eye nearly beating up two boys. I frowned at the memory. I hadn't meant to react so violently…I just snapped. But it wasn't something to get so angry over…that anger must have come from something else. Two guys appearing next to me interrupted my musings.

"Hey, is it true you beat up two guys?" One of them asked while leering at me. I couldn't understand why they would approach me with obviously impure intentions when there were rumors that I had beaten someone up. _They must not believe those rumors._ All three of us jumped when the tennis ball slammed into the fence in front of us. I looked down and watched the ball roll along then looked up. I was instantly swept up in L's smoldering gaze. _Did he…_? I glanced at Light and saw that he was also glaring at the two guys just like L was.

"Out! Light Yagami wins!" The referee yelled out, letting me know right away that L had been the one to hit the ball. Thankfully, the two guys that had been harassing me had decided to leave after that. Light and L shook hands then came my way, ignoring the cheering of the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Light asked me, concerned. I nodded.

"Now that that's over with, how about we all go get something to eat?" L suddenly said. I was about to answer but then I saw the look in Light's eyes. I understood what he wanted me to do.

"Sorry, I have other plans." I said to L.

"Some other time then perhaps."

"Definitely." I said, smiling. I turned and ran off.

**Author Note: Light would have done the same thing L did but L beat him to it. I really like that part with L "saving" her. I hated that L lost the tennis match so I made it that he lost for a reason.**

**I promise to get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Please Review.**


	12. The Invitation

**Author Note: Here's the next one like I promised. I'm glad I got to put it up somewhat early.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 12: The Invitation

I ran out the campus gates and went to find somewhere where I could go intangible without anyone noticing. Thankfully, I found an empty alley not too far away. I summoned my wings while going intangible, once again ignoring the quick stab of pain from my back, and flew up above the buildings to get a clear view of the streets. I flew back towards the university, trying to find Light and L. I found them entering a café not too far away. I waited a few minutes then phased into the building. The two were sitting in a secluded booth in the back. I smiled and nearly laughed at the way L was sitting. He was perched in his chair without any shoes on. I couldn't explain it but it just made me smile. I levitated over to their table and took my place behind Light, making sure to stay high enough above his head so as not to distract him.

"I would like to test your skills of deduction." L said to Light. _Good, it seems I didn't miss anything important,_ I thought.

Yeah, that's fine"

Okay then. I'd like you to take a look at these first." L pulled several photographs from his back pocket and laid them out on the table for Light to see. "These are photos of letters; it's thought that Kira controlled criminals in a prison and had them write these before they died." Light reached for them and held them up to look at them. "I would like to hear your opinions on them." I got closer and looked at the photos over Light's shoulder. Light had told me about the messages he had criminals write but I had never really seen them. I read the letters, ignoring what Light was saying for the time being. However, I was drawn back into the conversation when Light mentioned shinigami.

"L, did you know shinigami love apples?" Light read from the letters. _Shinigami love apples…where did he come up with such a thing? _I wondered, vaguely recalling a fellow shinigami that did have a strange obsession with apples. _What a coincidence. _Light went on about the letters but then L suddenly pulled out another one, which messed up the message that Light had originally read. Even I could tell that the fourth was a fake but Light still felt the need to insist that he would have been right if there were just three. _This isn't just a test of his deduction skills,_ I suddenly realized when L mentioned how Light came to the conclusion that there were only three without considering that there was a fourth. _He really does suspect Light._

"True…but either way they aren't messages that will bring us any closer to Kira. It's not like shinigami really exist." Light conceded. I laughed quietly at his last comment.

"Light, if you were L and were with someone you suspected might be Kira how would you go about proving it?" L asked, suddenly seeming even more serious. Light leaned back in his chair while sipping at his tea, looking completely composed.

"I'd make them say something that hasn't been broadcasted to the public; something only Kira would know. Like what you're trying to do now." _So that is what he's doing…but is it really okay to say that?_ L claimed to be amazed by Light's answer but he also seemed rather suspicious however it was rather hard to tell since he maintained an overall blank expression.

"Your sense of reasoning is amazing. However…my suspicion of you being Kira has gone up by 3% but…" I could tell that Light was displeased but he remained quiet. "I would still like you to join our investigation…even if you are Kira." L stared intently at Light, waiting for some kind of response.

"I'm not Kira," Light said in response. I had a feeling that he would have to say this many times in the future. "However, I do think it is a good idea to help with the investigation but I think you should provide some proof that you are indeed L."

"I am currently working with your father and the others at Headquarters. I can bring you there to speak with them… Would you cooperate then?" Light sat there, clearly surprised. However, L's phone suddenly ringing prevented Light from responding. L pulled out his phone to answer but then Light's started ringing as well. The looks on both of their faces told me that there was bad news.

"Light!" L suddenly called out to him from across the table.

"My father had a heart attack." Light said out loud, completely shocked by the news. I gasped and looked at Light, worried that he had just lost his father. _How would he react to that?_ I wondered but found that I was scared to know.

**Author Note: I can't wait to get to the part where things start to deviate from the original plot. At the moment it's just summarizing really. Another thing I'm looking forward to is Misa's introduction…never thought I would say that.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Change of Plans

**Author Note: It's finally to new year yeah! Almost time for me to go back to college :(**

**Sorry this took so long, I had a really hard time with this chapter and in the end it ended up really short but I managed to do a lot of work on future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 13: Change of Plans

We quickly made our way to the hospital to see how Light's father was doing. It seemed that his heart attack was caused by stress and not by Kira like L and the task force was expecting. I knew that it wasn't Kira that had done it…actually I had hoped that it wasn't. I was relieved to see that Light's father had several more years of life left, though not as much as I had hoped. I pitied the man really…his son is Kira yet he is fighting to stop Kira.

"We weren't sure at first but there is no doubt that he is L." Mister Yagami confirmed Ryuga's identity but it wasn't like Light and I thought that he wasn't the real deal. He then asked L if he still suspected Light and unfortunately he still did. L explained why he suspected Light starting with the FBI agents. I felt a flash of bitterness at the mention of the FBI agents that Light had killed.

"Ryuga, I'll cooperate with you on this investigation. I want to catch Kira to prove that I'm not him." Light said to L despite his father's wishes for him to not get involved.

"Light…listen to me." Mister Yagami suddenly spoke up. "Kira is evil but I've been thinking that what is truly evil is the power to kill people. No true happiness can be obtained like that and any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed." _He's…he's right,_ I thought solemnly. I looked at Light, regretting this whole thing again but this time because of what this could do to Light. _He wouldn't listen to me though would he?_ It was at that time that a nurse came in to escort us out. L went to leave the moment we left the hospital but Light stopped him from leaving.

"I know I said I would help with the investigation but I meant after my father gets better."

"Of course. See you around then." The car drove off then, leaving Light and me alone. Light stared after the car then he started talking to me without looking at me.

"I've never saw the Death Note as a curse or anything like that." _But you should,_ I thought without giving any verbal response.

Light's POV:

The next day happened just like any other but then…Sakura TV aired a special message from Kira.

"Basically, we are Kira's hostages." I immediately turned to see Akishi's reaction to all of this and it was what I was expecting it to be; she was staring at the screen in horror and regret…god I was starting to really hate that expression of hers.

"Light?" She spoke softly while looking at me with wide, questioning eyes.

"It's not me." She turned back towards the screen.

"That's what I thought." We were both thinking the same thing..._there's another person with a notebook._ Akishi gasped and covered her mouth in horror as a police officer that had arrived at the station fell over dead. _He has the shinigami eyes too…this could be a great asset or a great hindrance._

"Don't worry…" Knowing exactly what she was feeling and thinking, I wrapped my arms around her in order to comfort her. "I'll find this person and make sure that there aren't any more unnecessary sacrifices." She held onto me but I wasn't sure if she believed me or not…I hoped she did.

**Author Note: I don't really know what to say about this chapter other than its not one of my bests. I hope the next one will be better and longer.**

**I also feel that Akishi feeling regret and guilt is getting very repetitive and I want make sure to show that there is more to her character though it is a big part.**

**Please Review**


	14. Fear and Heartbreak

**Author Note: here's one of my favorite chapters but unfortunately it's another short one.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 14: Fear and Heartbreak

A couple days later Light met up with the task force and L in order to help with the investigation and Light had me come with him, while intangible of course. They had him listen to the confiscated recordings from Sakura TV and give his opinion on them.

"There may be more than one person with Kira's power." The task force members, except L, all gasped at Light's words.

"What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"There's a good chance that this is not the Kira we've known up to now." Light clarified, rather needlessly in my opinion.

"It's exactly the same deduction that L…I mean Ryuzaki has made." The youngest member, Matsuda, said while staring at Light in awe. Everyone was busy staring at Light but I was staring at L. _He noticed that it was a different Kira…amazing._ The plan L came up with to stop the Second Kira was to create a message while posing as the real Kira. Unfortunately, he wanted Light to play the part as Kira. Light didn't really have a choice so he went along with it. The message was aired and surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, we got a response several days later.

"Kira, thank you for your reply. I promise to do as you say." Even I was surprised that the Second Kira believed that message to be from the original. _Not very smart is he?_

"I want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes…but I won't try to kill you." I gasped at the mention of the shinigami eyes._ Not very smart…more like a complete idiot, _I thought, _What is he thinking talking about the eyes on live television…even if nobody will really understand what that's about?_

"Please tell where we can meet where the police won't be able to interfere. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other." There was another series of gasps then…

"AAAAHHHHH!" L threw his hands up, screaming in terror. Eventually his scream got caught in his throat and he fell from his chair with the chair crashing down after him. The members of the task force gathered around him, worried that he was having a heart attack but he didn't seem to see or hear them. I stood behind the group, worried as well but a feeling of dread kept me from getting closer. L sat up and stared at the screen in terror.

"Shinigami…am I supposed to believe in such a thing?" I felt a stab in my heart at how those words were spoken with such fear. The men seemed to think that L's reaction was over the top but not me; that is the normal response. The thought that there was a being able to kill you from another realm just because it wanted to would terrify anyone. I had never witnessed this reaction before though...until now. _He's terrified…absolutely terrified,_ I thought, frozen in place. I had known that I should never let anyone else know I was a shinigami, especially L, because then they would use that fact against Light but…I never thought about how anyone would really react to it. Seeing L so terrified hurt me for I knew then that if he ever knew what I was then he would fear me too and may even despise me and for some reason…the thought of that happening bothered me to no end.

**Author Note: I created a poll about who Akishi should end up with, it's on my profile page please check it out and vote.**

**Every time I see that scene I can't help but wonder why L reacted the way he did…it really seems over the top compared to the others and he didn't react that way at all when he actually sees one for the first time.**

**Please Review.**


	15. The Second Kira

**Author Note: WOW I hadn't expected this one to end up so long. Here's another one. I was hoping there would be more people participation in my poll but I still appreciate that there were any at all.**

_Italics. _**In case you haven't noticed is thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 15: The Second Kira

Less than a week later we received another message from the Second Kira. This time it was a series of diary entries. My eyes instantly zoomed in on the last entry that spoke of confirming shinigami at the Tokyo Dome on May 30th. _Would he really be so stupid to show up after announcing that he would?_ I wondered, hoping desperately that he wasn't. _He would need to touch my notebook in order to see Akishi so how would he manage that?_ A previous entry suddenly caught my eye. _My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama on the _22nd_, _I read it silently to myself. _Notebooks…Death Note…That must be it…that's where he wants to meet._ Unfortunately, L, being as perceptive as he is, decided to investigate all the places in the entries, which included Aoyama. L had us air a response as Kira saying that he understood the message and that he would meet the Second Kira there. I had to be there to make sure that the Second Kira wasn't caught or at least that his Death Note wasn't confiscated so I volunteered to go to Aoyama with Matsuda on the 22nd. I could tell that that made L even more suspicious but there wasn't really anything I could do about that. I scheduled a time to meet up with Matsuda on the 22nd then made my way home.

"What exactly do you plan to do in Aoyama?" Akishi asked me once we were safely in my room.

"All I can really do is keep my eye out for anyone who has a Death Note and hopefully take it from them before they get arrested." I turned my computer on and searched the 22nd, Aoyama and notebook, just to be sure, and saw that there was a concert at a club called the Note Blue. _He actually put some thought into this…maybe he's not as stupid as I thought._ I turned around and looked at Akishi when she suddenly asked a question.

"What about me Light? The other shinigami will see me and might tell the Second Kira." _That's a good point,_ I thought as I contemplated how to get around that. _It would a great help to have her there to look for the other shinigami but I can't have them know who she is attached to and I can't just have her show up at Aoyama without L being suspicious so that means…_

"You'll stay here…but just in case…" I pulled my cell phone out and began calling up some classmates of mine. Akishi listened in and smiled as she realized what I planned to do. The 22nd finally came and I surprised Matsuda by having a group of classmates join us as we went around Aoyama. I realized that I could have just had Akishi trail behind the group while intangible but I felt that it was still too high of a risk. During our time there I kept my eyes on the door of the Note Blue. However, no one of real interest went in or out of the club. I started to wonder if the person really meant for us to meet at the Tokyo Dome but then…

"I have found Kira. I would like to thank the police and those at the TV stations." We received another videotape containing this message only three days later. _He must have seen me at Aoyama…but how? _That damn L decided to have the police offer leniency to the Second Kira in exchange for Kira's identity. I had no way of knowing how the Second Kira would react to that…and that bothered me and could lead to my downfall.

Later that day I stood in my room watching the message from the police on the TV. I kept thinking about what I should do about the second Kira but it was hard to come up with anything. _This guy's so unpredictable_.

"Light! There's someone here to see you!" I heard Sayu call out to me. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was pretty late. _Who would be here at this time,_ I wondered as I made my way out of my room. My mother and sister were waiting for me at the foot of the stairs with anxious looks on their faces. Suddenly nervous about what I would find, I told them to wait there and stepped outside the front door. I closed the door behind me and turned to face the visitor. I found a somewhat petite blonde woman waiting for me. I watched her quietly, waiting for her to tell me why she was here. She bowed suddenly.

"Hello I'm Misa Amane. I thought you might be worried if you were watching TV so I brought you…" She reached back and pulled something from her bag. Recognizing the black notebook, I froze. "This notebook." She finished, holding the book out for me to touch. Despite knowing what would happen if I touched it, I was still hesitant to do so for some reason. I looked up after touching the notebook and saw a figure in shadow suddenly towering over the girl from behind. I knew then without a doubt that she was the second Kira. I had no real choice but to invite her up to my room.

"I'm surprised at you Light…bringing a girl into your room with me here-" Akishi stopped teasing me when she saw the shinigami accompanying the girl. "Rem?" I stared at Akishi, surprised that she knew the shinigami, even though I knew I shouldn't have been. The shinigami Rem stared at Akishi in confusion but then gasped.

"You? How do you look like that?" The other shinigami, Rem, was now staring at her in shock. Misa stared at Rem, wondering what she was talking about. Akishi didn't explain, she just continued to stare at Rem with focused eyes.

"You still have your notebook." She finally said before turning to look at Misa. "Then the one she has belongs to…" She trailed, seemingly reluctant to finish her sentence.

"Gelus." Rem said.

"I see." Akishi turned away, looking sad. The two said nothing more so I thought it best to focus on Misa.

"Go ahead and take a seat." I gestured to the chair at my desk and took a seat on the bed. She gingerly took the seat and looked up at me, waiting for me to speak first.

"How did you find me?" I eventually asked, ignoring how Akishi peered over my shoulder at the girl.

"Ah so you haven't made the deal." She said. _She means the eye deal? _"If you have the eyes of a shinigami , you can see people's names and life-spans but you can't see the lifespan of anyone who owns a notebook." She explained.

"What?" I heard Akishi exclaim behind me. "I'm so sorry Light, I didn't know." _I figured that was why she hadn't mentioned it_, I thought, waving back at her to let her know that I wasn't upset. The girl, Misa, went on to tell me about how she had seen me at Aoyama and about the precautions she took so she wouldn't be recognized.

"I will be your eyes and get L's name for you." She said, startling me slightly with how threatening she suddenly seemed. "So…" She suddenly hesitated and looked down.

"What?"

"Please make me your girlfriend." She suddenly blurted out, blushing but overall confident.

"What? Girlfriend?" Akishi burst out laughing behind me.

"The women really love you, don't they?" I ignored her and focused my attention on the blonde sitting across from me.

"That's impossible." I used every reasonable excuse I could come up with, such as how she could connect me to Kira, but the girl would not be deterred. She suddenly offered to have me hold the Death Note for her so she would be unable to kill me, clearly desperate to have me trust her. I pointed out that she could have pages hidden on her and she became very emotional. She begged me to trust her and let her help. I just had to ask why and her response wasn't what I expected.

"Kira killed the man who murdered my parents…Kira is my savior." Her knees gave out and she gently fell to the floor. "I just wanted to show my thanks and be of some use to you." She started to silently cry then, still on her knees. _Her eyes can be of great use to me and she's willing to obey me…it would be a real shame not to take advantage of this opportunity._ Using my superior acting skills I managed to convince her that I was grateful for what she did and told her that I would at least pretend to be her boyfriend. I could feel Akishi's disapproving gaze but she said nothing, probably realizing that she couldn't convince me to change my plans.

"Can you show me your shinigami now?" Misa asked, sounding way too innocent considering the subject.

"Alright." I reached back to grab the piece of Death Note from my wallet, which was in my back pocket.

"No." At those words I stopped with my hand on my wallet. I turned around and looked at Akishi, wondering about her sudden objection. "No…I don't want her to see me." She said, ignoring the glare Rem was giving her. _What's her problem?_

"Sorry, it seems my shinigami is being a little difficult at the moment." I told Misa.

"I see…next time I guess." Misa said, not really sounding disappointed. Misa randomly went on to tell me about how a shinigami can be killed, which was very interesting information, and I couldn't help but wonder if Akishi knew about this. She told me about the shinigami eyes and I told her about how things were going with L and the Task Force. Things were going well but she went ballistic when I mentioned that I would have to date other girls in order to throw off suspicion.

"If I see you with another girl then I'll kill her." _Whoa…I really need to watch out for her_. She wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said so I had no choice but to threaten her with the Death Note but then…

"I won't let you kill her, Light Yagami." Rem suddenly spoke, towering over Misa and me. "If I see that you are about to kill her or if she dies before she is meant to then I will kill you." _That would mean her death though,_ I thought, wondering if the shinigami was really serious. Akishi suddenly stood between Rem and me, glaring her down despite the severe difference in height. She didn't say anything but it was clear that she would not let Rem kill me so easily. _But shinigami can't kill each other so what could she possibly do?_ Rem looked down into Akishi's eyes and stepped away but didn't take back her threat. My mother knocked on the door right then and suggested that Misa head home. I was relieved to see her run off down the street.

"Why didn't you want to show yourself to her?" I asked Akishi once I was back in my room. "She'll probably see you at one point."

"I know…I understand that my reaction was both childish and unreasonable but…I don't like her."

"Why don't you like her?" I asked.

"She killed people, both guilty and innocent, just so she could meet Kira…what an awful, selfish reason to kill." She said, anger and bitterness clear in her voice. "I can't forgive such a thing."

"We need her." I reminded her.

"I know." She said sadly, leaving the room for the first time in a long while.

**Author Note: I have my reasons for Akishi not going to Aoyama but I felt that Light would probably still have the group with him anyway, being as paranoid as he is. **

**I feel that most of the shinigami know each other so that's why Akishi and Rem reacted to each other this way. I assumed that shinigami can see each other's names even if they can't see the lifespan.**

**Please Review and vote on my poll.**


	16. An Unpleasant Turn of Events

**Author Note: Here's another one so soon after the last one but don't expect the same to happen with the next.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

Chapter 16: An Unpleasant Turn of Events

I looked up Misa Amane on the Internet and found that she was a famous model. _That's going to draw a lot of attention._ I glanced at some of her pictures with disinterest. _I don't see what everyone likes about her…Akishi is definitely more attractive._ I paused at that last thought but didn't deny that it was true. The real issue was what to do about Misa. _I'll have to watch over her to make sure she doesn't get arrested but I don't want to have to do that forever but…that shinigami won't let me get rid of her…I guess I'll just focus on using her for the time being._

After school the next day I eagerly went to meet up with the Task Force, ditching the "famous" Kiyomi Takada at the gate, to see L's reaction to the message I had Misa send out…it wasn't what I was hoping it would be.

"I believe the two Kiras have joined forces." _Damn him,_ I thought, glaring at him from behind. He then said something that shocked everyone in the room, including Akishi and me. "Light is the first friend I've ever had." I heard Akishi choke a bit behind me. I put on a friendly smile and told L that he was also my friend when really all I wanted was to roll my eyes at his obvious attempt at making me feel guilty about wanting to kill him.

Akishi was quiet on the way back from the meeting, no doubt mulling over L's claim of my being his friend. I glanced at her and saw that now familiar sad look and sighed. Something suddenly ran into me from behind and knocked me over. It turned out to be Misa. _What the hell is she doing?_ _She shouldn't be anywhere near my house or me. _I resisted the urge to drag her to my house and managed to wait patiently till we were in my room to scold her. She apologized but I had the feeling it would happen again. Disregarding that for the moment, I turned to Rem.

"You want Misa to be happy?" I asked the shinigami, knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"She's happy with me but the only way we can stay together is if L is dead." Misa seemed to understand what I wanted her to say as she turned to face Rem and asked her to kill L for us. We got no response so I resigned myself to finding another way but then…

"Alright…I will kill L for you." Rem finally said. Misa became ecstatic and went forward to hug the creature. I just stood there in shock. _L will die…that easily?_ I made sure to tell Rem to not kill L until I tell her to and then sent Misa on her way after she gave me one of her cell phones so we could keep in contact. I turned to talk to Akishi but she was no longer in the room.

L's POV:

I sat on a bench at the campus, waiting for Light to come by. I held a book in front of my face as I thought back to my recent order to arrest Light if something were to happen to me, which I felt was very possible, and about the new evidence we found on the Second Kira.

"Hi Ryuga." I lowered my book and looked up. Akishi was standing in front of me with her usual smile.

"Hello Akishi. I assume you are here to see Light." She nodded and took a seat next to me.

"You too right?" I stared at her, wondering how she came to that conclusion and whether I should be even more wary of her. She just smiled as she waited for my response, seemingly undisturbed by my silent stare.

"Indeed I am." I said, trying to appear casual. She nodded and looked up at the leaves that were providing us shade. The sunlight peeked out from behind the leaves and landed on her face in an interesting pattern. Suddenly unable to look away, I watched as the light danced across her face with the breeze. She must have noticed my staring as she looked at me questioningly. Having nothing to say, I turned back to my book and she turned to look at the people walking by. It wasn't long before Light came our way with the famous Kiyomi Takada by his side. Light stopped when he saw us.

"Hey Light! How's it going?" I called out with an over the top wave, trying to seem friendly and eager. I heard Akishi chuckle next to me but kept my eyes on Light who was frowning at me. Light said goodbye to Kiyomi and approached us.

"What's going on here?" He asked casually but there seemed to be a bit of anger in his tone.

"We were waiting for you." Akishi said, getting off the bench.

"That's right and now that you're here, how about we all go and get some cake from the cafeteria?" I said as I slipped my shoes on.

"Sounds good." Akishi said. We both looked at Light, waiting for him to say something.

"Sure…why not?" He eventually said. We started walking but we didn't make it very far before someone ran up to us.

"Light! There you are!" I recognized her instantly as Misa Amane, the person I suspected of being the Second Kira. She noticed Akishi and me and came forward to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Misa Amane Light's girlfriend." I tried to hide my nervousness, as she looked me over. She glanced at Akishi and her attention seemed to linger on her. Light suddenly stepped forward and introduced us to her. I saw Akishi suddenly smirk and wondered what she was thinking about.

"But Light…" We all looked over at Akishi when she said this. "I thought I was your girlfriend." She pouted. I watched, as Light choked with a suddenly pale face. Misa's face got all red and she turned to glare at Light.

"What?" She started questioning him, clearly outraged but I ignored them and paid more attention to Akishi. She stood there watching, with obvious amusement and triumph, how Light tried to calm the other girl down.

"It seems I have been misinformed about your relationship with Light." I said to her. She glanced at me then looked back at the two, who were too involved in their argument to hear us.

"We're not dating…I just said that as payback for something Light had said to me earlier."

"Might I ask what Light said to you?" I honestly wanted to know for it seemed like a pretty bad punishment if not a cruel one. Akishi just shook her head with small smile, letting me know that she wasn't going to tell me. We watched the two a couple more minutes but I decided that it was time to ask Akishi something I had been wondering about for a while.

"Akishi, may I ask a question?" She looked my way and nodded. "What exactly do you think about Kira?" She gave me a serious look then turned her gaze up towards the sky and not at Light like I was hoping.

"I think Kira had good intentions but I think that whatever power he possesses could go to his head…if it hasn't already." _I had never really considered that, _I thought.

"That's an interesting idea…but do you support him?" I waited eagerly for her response. She sighed and gave me a sad look.

"You make it sound like such a simple question…but it's not." She turned and started walking away.

"I thought you were waiting for Light."

"I was but…I don't feel like waiting anymore." I wondered why she sounded so defeated and sad but I thought it best to not leave my two suspects alone so I couldn't follow and ask. I looked back at Light and saw that he had finally managed to calm Misa down. Someone suddenly called out.

"Is that Misa Misa?" That got everyone's attention and a swarm of people gathered around the girl. Seeing this as my chance, I came up behind her and quickly grabbed her phone from her bag while making sure to touch her behind. I hid the phone in my pocket just as she turned around, shrieking, I played innocent and said I would find whoever took advantage of the situation. Thankfully, her manager showed up and dragged her away. Now I was finally alone with Light.

"Light…" I called to get his attention. "I thought it only fair to tell you that I have told the task force to assume that you are Kira if something happens to me."

"I already told you that I'm not Kira."

"Well then…let's hope nothing happens to me then." I said. I felt my phone ringing so I pulled it out and answered it.

"Ryuzaki…we've managed to apprehend Misa Amane."

"I see…good work." I hung up and faced Light. "I'm not really sure how you'll react to this but…we've just apprehended Misa Amane on suspicion of being the Second KIra." Light didn't bother to hide his shock. I told him about the fibers and hair we found on the tape used on the envelopes the Second Kira sent the messages in and asked him to not tell anyone about this. _Not that he would._ I left him there, still standing there in shock, and went back to my hotel room to see how things were going with Misa. My conversation with Akishi and her lack of a definite answer were temporarily forgotten.

**Author Note: I wasn't sure if Light's thought of Akishi being attractive was too out of nowhere or not but I decided to keep it there.**

**I decided to take out the part where Light finds out that L took Misa's phone because it seemed a little unnecessary and time consuming but I did love that part in the anime.**

**Misa saw that Akishi didn't have a lifespan which is why her gaze lingered on her but of course she couldn't mention that with Ryuga there.**

**Akishi was a little cruel to Light here but she's still angry at him for using Misa.**

**Please Review and Vote.**


	17. Confinement

**Author Note: Sorry I took so long to upload, my mother had gotten sick and I had to take care of her while working on a project.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

Chapter 17: Confinement

"We need to do something before Misa starts talking." I paced back and forth in my room with Akishi watching me from my bed.

"She won't talk." I stopped pacing and looked over at her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Misa is clearly too devoted to you to betray you." Rem suddenly phasing into the room kept me from arguing with her.

"Misa has given up ownership of her Death Note along with her memories of it. She no longer remembers that you are Kira." _She was right,_ I thought, glancing over at Akishi. "She even begged me to kill her before giving up ownership because she wants nothing more than to be loved by you." _That's never going to happen, _I thought with certainty. I tensed slightly as Rem came forward to loom over me. "If you don't save Misa, I will kill you." _She really means it and there's no guarantee that Akishi will be able to stop her…I'll have to do what she says for now. _I was already coming up with a plan but first…

"Akishi…" I turned to face her. The deadly glare she was giving Rem softened as she directed her attention towards me. "Exactly which memories will I lose if I give up ownership?" She leaned back a bit in surprise but answered without question.

"All memories of the Death Note and my being a shinigami."

"That's all?" I had a bad feeling that there was more and the look on her face proved me right.

"You will have memories of the time we spent together while I was in human form but…any time I used the abilities of a shinigami such as levitation and intangibility will be forgotten." _But…that's most of the time we spent together, _I thought as I stared at her with wide eyes. I had her be intangible even when we were alone in the house just in case someone came home early but I now regretted being so cautious.

"I see…" Knowing this, I was very reluctant to go through with my plan but I couldn't afford not to.

"Any feelings you had will remain." Akishi attempted to reassure me.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll feel like you've known me longer even though you don't have any memories to support those feelings. The same can be said for any anger, sadness or happiness that might be lost along with your memories." _I'm not sure if that makes it any better…that'll probably just complicate things._ I took a deep breath and explained my plan to Akishi and Rem. They were both surprised by my plan but offered no protest. "We'll keep Akishi's notebook here in my room where only she can reach it and…wait…we're one short."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't enough Death Notes for my plan." I tried to modify my plan in my mind but it was proving difficult.

"I know a shinigami that would be willing to help with the plan." Akishi said, suddenly next to me.

"Would this shinigami follow my instructions?"

"He would do just about anything as long as he gets some apples in return."

"Apples?" I stared at her in disbelief but she just nodded, seemingly unaware of the look I was giving her.

"He is the only option." Rem agreed, apparently knowing whom Akishi was talking about.

"Fine." I conceded. "Could you please retrieve him?" Rem nodded and left. I waited till I was sure she was gone before turning towards Akishi.

"Akishi…" She looked over at me, curious. "I'm almost certain that I'll get my memories back but if I don't then…I'm sorry for not-" I literally forgot what I was going to say as she suddenly leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against my cheek. It was only for a second but I still felt a warm, pleasant tingle from her touch. She covered the spot with her hand and gazed unwaveringly into my eyes. Overwhelmed by a new feeling, all I could do was whisper her name. She slowly caressed my cheek then stepped away just as Rem returned. Rem's reappearance was thankfully enough to snap me out of whatever trance I was in.

"I informed him of the plan on the way back and he agreed to help." Rem said to me.

"Good." I asked the new shinigami to drop his notebook and picked it up once it was on the ground. Now able to see the shinigami, I found that he looked a lot like Rem but not at all like Akishi, which I found interesting but didn't think it important enough to dwell on. The shinigami introduced himself as Ryuk and did indeed demand apples for his services, which I easily agreed to. Now having everything that I needed, I started preparing my plan.

I decided to let Akishi stay behind in my room as I made my way to headquarters to start my plan, only after she reassured me that she could easily find me on her own no matter where I was taken. At headquarters, I confessed to the task force that I believed I could be Kira and L had me confined, despite my father's claims of my being innocent. Akishi came into my cell every night, waiting for my signal to erase my memories, which I gave after a week. She had whispered goodbye in my ear before disappearing but I had been unable to return the favor.

L's POV:

Kira's killings had started again even though Light and Misa were confined and the two were experiencing some form of memory loss. _There's no doubt that the two had acted as Kira but now they have no memory of doing so…could they have been under the control of another Kira._ I watched the two even after the other members had gone to bed. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for anymore…was it something I had missed or something new? Whatever it was, my efforts paid off.

"Akishi." Light mumbled in his sleep. _Akishi…why hadn't I thought about this before?_ I had been so immersed in my suspicion of Light and Misa that I had forgotten my misgivings towards Akishi. _She could be the one killing as Kira._ My instincts were telling me that there was more though and I had a pretty good idea of how to find out. In the morning before the other members returned, I started speaking to Light.

"I have a question for you Light." He looked up at the camera but didn't say anything. "How exactly did you meet Akishi?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Light asked, already getting defensive.

"Just answer please." He frowned.

"I met her…" He trailed off, looking uncertain. "I don't remember." He confessed after a couple seconds of silence.

"I see." _Why would Light forget how he met Akishi along with his actions as Kira? They must be connected._ I knew then what I had to do. It was then that the others entered the room.

"Mr. Mogi." They all stopped and stared at me even though I had only called out to one of them.

"Yes, Ryuzaki." Mogi stepped forward, awaiting my orders.

"There's someone else I need you to apprehend."

**Author Note: Yeah Ryuk! :)**

**What I meant by him still having the feelings is that if he is ever in a similar situation as those in his forgotten memories he would have the same emotional response as well as a feeling of deja vu sometimes even before he has proper time to process the situation. **

**Or he could remember being really happy about something but won't remember what it was about because it was one of his forgotten memories. Hope that makes sense, I'm having a hard time explaining it myself.**

**I really liked the kiss scene even though I still have my issues with Light.**

**Please Review and the poll is still open.**


	18. Interrogation

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone for their support, it really helps motivate me to continue this story and I'm glad you are all enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 18: Interrogation

I made sure to follow Light's instructions exactly while he was confined: I showed up at his house on his third day to ask about him, went to the college every now and then to "look" for him and spent every night in the cell with him since I didn't know when he would relinquish ownership. I knew that I could have spent the night elsewhere but it didn't seem right to stay in his room when he wasn't there. It was strange to be with him and not have any words pass between us but I didn't want to say anything, afraid I might cause some visible reaction. I no longer stayed with him though after he gave up ownership…honestly, I was afraid to see what he was like without his memories. _Just how much has the Death Note changed him?_ I wondered but hoped to never know. I walked around the college campus one last time then started to make my way towards the gate. Light said I should go into hiding about two weeks after he gave up his memories but I should be seen around campus until that point so no one would wonder why I disappeared around the same time as Light. Today was the last day and I actually found my self a bit reluctant to go into hiding; I really enjoyed interacting with those around me. _It's a shame but I can't afford to go against Light's plans. _I let out a great sigh as I finally left the campus grounds. The sound of a car skidding to a stop nearby made me stop but someone suddenly grabbing hold of me from behind prevented me from turning to look.

"You're under arrest." I recognized the voice as one of the members of the task force so I didn't struggle as he put handcuffs on me and pushed me into a van. _It seems L has decided to investigate me_, I thought as I sat quietly in the seat. _He's lucky…_a_ few minutes later and he wouldn't have been able to find me at all._ It was a long ride but I barely noticed, I was too focused on how I would respond to L's questions. I was a pretty good actor at times but my lying skills were nowhere near as good as Light's. I was placed in a cell much like Light's and was soon subjected to L's questions.

"You're a hard person to find, Miss Akishi." L's voice was disguised but I still knew that it was Ryuga, I didn't let him know that though. I shrugged in response to his statement. "You're probably wondering why you are here and who I am." _I already know,_ I thought but still nodded. "You are here because I believe you are connected to Kira in some way if not killing as Kira."

"You are L then?"

"Indeed I am."

"It's a honor to meet you…even if it's not face to face."

L's POV:

The interrogation wasn't going as well as I had hoped it would. Akishi did answer questions but refused to reveal her full name as well as where she lived. She confessed that she knew how suspicious that made her seem but she still didn't reveal anything.

"With Kira going around killing people, can you really blame me for not wanting to use my name?" Her excuse was pretty weak and it seemed even she noticed how weak it was but still stuck with it. _The truth must be pretty incriminating if she's deciding to stick with such an obvious lie._ I thought back on Light's memory loss and decided to ask her how she met Light to see if she had the same trouble remembering.

"We accidently ran into each other not far from his high school and we coincidently kept showing up at the same place after that." She said after a few seconds. _She remembers…but Light doesn't…what could that mean?_ "I assume this information is relevant in some way." She said, clearly wanting me to explain why I wanted to know this.

"His father is working on the case and I've heard a lot about his son…I was just curious." I said, deciding not to mention that I had Light confined as well. "You haven't denied being connected to Kira." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You clearly must have some evidence proving that I am so there would be no point in denying it even though I am innocent. The truth will be proven eventually." I frowned at her response but I had to go back to the other members so I left it at that.

Akishi's POV:

I tried to get comfortable after L ended the conversation but it was proving to be difficult, I still tried though. _I'm probably going to be here for a while._ I thought back on the interrogation I had just gone through and my decision to use the lie Light made up if ever asked how he had met me. _Light most likely doesn't remember the lie or how we met but there's no way I could keep up an act of not remembering…maybe it's better this way. Should I have L suspect me more than Light? _I decided to just go along with whatever happens. _I'm probably already suspicious enough as it is_.

Days passed and I found myself feeling the urge to retreat into my mind just like I would do in the shinigami realm. Not having anything to do or having nothing happen drove me insane for some reason, which was what lead me to visiting the human world. Thankfully, I had discovered, after my first visit, that shutting myself off from the world around me and focusing only on my thoughts and memories made it easier for me to maintain my sanity. However, I couldn't do that now for I had a hard time getting out of that state once in it. I needed to be aware in case L had more questions and I needed to eat the food that was brought to me in order to appear human but nothing I did kept me busy for long. I thought of Light's plans, guessed how the investigation was going and even sang quietly to myself but it was no use…I felt myself slip away and get lost in my memories.

**Author Note: I hope Akishi retreating into her mind makes sense. I actually knew someone who did something similar and I found it interesting and felt it fit Akishi in a way so I put it in. She was actually in this state in the very beginning of the prologue if any of you were wondering.**

**I had originally planned to go into more detail during the interrogation but I had a hard time with it so I gave up on that.**

**Sorry for the somewhat mediocre chapter.**

**Please Review and Vote.**


	19. Face to Face

**Author Note: We get a glimpse of what memories Akishi is lost in but I had each memory be shown in remembered conversations but it's only about two words from that conversation. The conversations are with the previous owner, Light and L. Each is done differently so you can tell who it was with.**

_**"Previous owner."**_

_"Light._

_"L"_

**I was really unsure how to have it written together so it probably looks like a mess and the majority of the ****conversations are random but the last two are vital.**

**I had the scene where L touches the notebook for the first time and we hear many of his thoughts at once in my mind when writing this so try and imagine it like that if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

Chapter 19: Face to Face

It had been several weeks since Light and Misa's confinement and the killings were still going on even with the confinement of Akishi. _Something must be done…they are at their limits, _I thought as I observed Light, Misa and Mr. Yagami, who insisted on being confined like his son. I came up with a test to see if Light and Misa still had Kira's killing power. I had Mr. Yagami drive them to an isolated area and fire a blank at his son. _If Light had been Kira, he would not have hesitated to kill his own father and Misa would have done anything to keep Light safe._ I had no choice but to release them from their confinement but that didn't mean that they were clear of suspicion. I was unfortunately unable to come up with a test for Akishi. However, I believed that she was not the one doing the killing though I still believed that she was aware of Light being Kira. I was preparing to have everyone move to the special headquarters I had prepared for the case when Watari's voice suddenly came through my computer.

"Ryuzaki."

"What is it Watari?" I was worried by the slight urgency in his voice.

"Miss Akishi has stopped eating." _Stopped eating?_ I switched to the fourth camera and saw her sitting in the corner, staring at the wall across from her. I pressed the button on the microphone and called out to her. She didn't reply and there wasn't any body movement that showed that she heard me. _This isn't good,_ I thought nibbling on my thumbnail.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked, noting the blank look on her face.

"Over a week." _Over a week…that's longer than it was with Misa,_ I recalled how Misa had stopped eating for a while but we eventually got her to eat again but…she had never looked like Akishi did now.

"Meet me at the cell." I got up and quickly made my way to where Akishi was confined. There was no response to my presence. Watari came and unlocked the door so I could make my way over to her. I slowly took hold of her shoulders and gently shook her. _Still no reaction, _I thought, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach. Worried, I checked her pulse but found that she was still alive but I wasn't sure how much longer she would last if we didn't get her to return to consciousness.

"We're moving her." Watari came over and helped me carry her to the infirmary. I was so glad that Light had left the infirmary with Misa a couple days ago so I didn't need to explain Akishi's state to him. We carefully placed her onto one of the beds and removed the cuffs so she would be able to rest comfortably. Watari went about checking her condition and found that, despite having not eaten in a long time, she was in very good condition. _So it's just her mental state that we have to worry about…that's going to be harder to deal with._ Looking down at her blank expression and motionless body, I couldn't help but feel responsible and guilty for her state. I reached forward and closed her eyes, thinking maybe I could convince myself that she was sleeping instead of whatever this was. Watari left to keep an eye on Light and Misa while I stayed to try and get some kind of reaction from the girl.

Akishi's POV:

_"I promise." **"I love you."** "I won't surrender." **"Don't leave."** "Goodbye, Naomi Misora." "New world." "Sacrifices." "AAAAHHHHH!" **"Please never forget."** **"I'm grateful."** "I'm sorry." "In vain." "You're amazing." "Sentence to death." **"Please…kill me."** "I'm here." "Don't cry."_

_"My first friend."_

_"I'll kill him."_

I suddenly returned to reality with a loud gasp, the last two memories still clear in my mind along with the horrible realization that I had reached. _He was sincere when he said that Light was his first friend and I know Light means to kill him so that means…L will be killed by the person he sees as his first friend._ I felt tears form at the thought but I somehow managed to prevent them from falling.

"You're awake." A familiar voice said, sounding very relieved but subtly so. I glanced to the side and saw L perched in the chair by my bedside…wait bedside? I looked around and saw that I was no longer in my cell. I understood instantly what had happened and cursed myself for giving in so easily. "You were unconscious for almost two weeks." L informed me though he didn't really have to. I fell back onto the pillow with a sigh, feeling very worn out. "You don't seem worried or surprised." _Figures he'd be observing me even now._

"It happens sometimes…it's not really anything to worry about." I told him, hoping he wouldn't question me further but knew that he would.

"I beg to differ." He sounded a lot like a parent scolding a child but I saw that he had actually been worried about me. I thought it best to quickly change the subject and I knew just what to change it to.

"I guess you felt it was safe to show your face to me…L." I said with a soft smile. He tensed then sighed.

"There's no point in denying it at this point."

"Light's here too isn't he?" I asked.

"Indeed he is. May I ask how you made that assumption?"

"You disappeared around the same time as him and I can't think of any other reason why the great detective L would reveal himself to a student unless he was connected to the Kira case in some way."

"He is a suspect at this point in time along with Misa Amane."

"It's no wonder you sought me out as well." He nodded. We were both silent for a couple seconds then he spoke up again.

"I have decided to end your confinement but you will have to stay at headquarters just like Light and Misa. While you are here I believe it would be best that you help with the investigation."

"You want my help?" I was honestly surprised. _What use could I be? There are already two geniuses working on the case._ I guess I have no choice…I can't leave the headquarters anyway so it will give me something to do. I opened my mouth to reply but the door suddenly opened before I could respond.

"Ryuzaki are you in here?" I froze as Light peeked into the room. I was nowhere near ready to face him yet. Just by looking at him I could tell that he was different without his memories. Light spotted me and looked back and forth between L and me. "Ryuzaki." He practically growled as he stepped into the room., glaring at L "What is going on here? What is Akishi doing here?" Sensing an upcoming fight, I spoke up before L could reply.

"I'm here because Ryuzaki had invited me to join the investigation but I felt I little light-headed so he let me rest for a while." Light looked at me, judging whether I was forced to say that but ultimately fell for my lie. _He really is different…the Light I know would not have been so trusting._

"You're okay now right?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile, still unnerved by how different he was. He left a few minutes later after I reassured him one more time that I was fine. L turned to me once he was gone.

"So you accept the offer?" I nodded even though I was very reluctant to be around this new Light. _I really don't have much of a choice._

**_Author Note: I hope it was clear which memories she was experiencing when it came to Light and L. If not, ask. Unfortunately she hasn't had much interaction with L yet so there weren't many with him._**

**_I had no idea what to call this chapter but I had a generous suggestion from one of the readers._**

**_Please Review and Vote._**


	20. Meeting the Team

**Author Note: This chapter starts off in third person, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba**

Chapter 20: Meeting the Team

"Tell me again why we're here." Aizawa's brow twitched as he said this, showing just how annoyed he was.

"Because Ryuzaki asked us to buy some things." Matsuda replied happily as he went around the store.

"That doesn't explain why we're buying women's clothes!" Aizawa said loudly, throwing his arm out in the direction of the racks of clothes. A woman gave him a strange look but looked away when he glared at her.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Matsuda cheerfully went from one rack to another, grabbing shirts, pants and dresses that fit the sizes L had provided them with. Aizawa growled as he reluctantly followed behind the man, wondering why he had to do this with Matsuda of all people. Aizawa dragged Matsuda away from the store a little while later before he bought too much and made his way back to headquarters.

"We're back!" Matsuda called out cheerfully. He ran over to L and handed him the shopping bags while Aizawa flopped down onto the couch.

"Sorry for the trouble." L handed the bags to Watari who left the room with them.

"Don't worry about it…It was fun." Matsuda gave him a huge smile.

"For you." Aizawa mumbled to himself.

"There is something I wish to tell everyone…please follow me. The others are most likely waiting for us." The two men followed L out the room and down the hall into a more spacious room. Mogi, Mr. Yagami, Light and Misa were waiting for them.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Light asked, trying to subtly distance himself from Misa who insisted on being as close as possible.

"I'll tell you in a minute when we are all here."

"What do you mean? Everybody is already here." Matsuda asked, looking confused. Everyone looked at the door when a knock was heard.

"Come in." L called out with a slight smile. The task force watched the door as it opened, wondering who was behind it.

Akishi's POV:

Everyone was staring at me as I stepped into the room, dressed in the clothes that were just bought, even Light. _He must have thought that I would refuse L's invitation to join the investigation. He doesn't know that I don't have a choice,_

"You!" Misa jumped up and pointed a finger at me, clearly unhappy to see me. "Why are you here?" I couldn't help but sigh at the reminder that I would have to put up with Misa while there.

"Miss Akishi is here to help with the investigation." L explained for me.

"Do you really think it is wise to bring someone else into the investigation?" Mr. Yagami asked, looking me over.

"Miss Akishi is very perceptive and has good deduction skills, which I believe will be a big help with the case." I knew it was just an excuse as he didn't want the others to know about my confinement but I still blushed at the compliment.

"It's too dangerous to have her involved." Light said suddenly. I was a little taken aback by how openly protective he was of me but tried not to dwell on it right then.

"I'll be fine Light." I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked like he wanted to argue more but decided against it. The task force was watching curiously, especially Light's father, no doubt wondering how I knew his son. Thankfully, L explained to everyone that I was Light's friend and that he had met me when he was at Light's college. Everyone introduced themselves with Matsuda being the most eager. It was clear that they weren't all convinced that I should join but didn't really protest…except Misa.

"Why does she have to be here?" Misa whined again.

"You would know if you had been listening." I said coldly, my hatred for the girl clear in my voice despite my efforts to contain it.

"Why you…" Misa glared at me as she made her way over to me.

"Stop Misa." Light grabbed her shoulder to stop her from starting a fight, one she would no doubt lose. Misa did what Light said, of course, but still glared at me. It was then that L informed us about the headquarters he had specially made for this case. He showed us a picture of an impressive skyscraper like building and told us about all of its features. He then surprised us all by suddenly handcuffing himself to Light. He explained that since he still suspected Light of being Kira that he would make sure they were together 24/7 in order to prove whether he was or not. His methods might have been a little extreme but his reasoning made sense but that of course didn't stop Misa from complaining.

"But Light's mine! How are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"It will have to be with the three of us." Misa proceeded to call him a pervert and many other insulting things. She wouldn't let L finish explaining how things were going to go as she was still hung up on the fact that her boyfriend was now handcuffed to another man. I was quickly losing my patience with her and it seemed I wasn't the only one if Aizawa's twitching brow was anything to go by.

"Just shut up!" I yelled, making everyone jump. "He's already told you that it's for the sake of the case. Not everything has to be about you. You don't see Light complaining do you?" She stared at me in shocked silence then went to respond but I wouldn't let her. I pushed her out of the room and slammed the door in her face. No one said anything but I could tell that they were all relieved she was gone.

"The construction of headquarters if finished so I suggest we move there tomorrow morning." L finally managed to get back on track. "That's all for today." The task force filed out of the room, leaving me alone with Light and L. Having no idea of what to do, I followed the two to the room where they had all been working on the investigation. I felt the need to fill the silence so I asked a random question.

"Why do you go by the name Ryuzaki?" L didn't bother to ask why I believed it to be an alias instead of his real name; there was no way he would be using his own name even if everyone believed it to be an alias.

"I like the name…surely that's why you go by yours." He was glancing back at me now, waiting for my response. I shook my head with a sad smile.

"I don't like my name, I might have at one point but not anymore."

"Why is that?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Take out the k in my name and it spells Aishi…which means love." Both looked at me curiously but I offered no explanation and L gave up on asking for it. We continued in silence with no further questions.

**Author Note: L had to buy Akishi clothes because she refused to tell him where she lived and Akishi can't just change her appearance without raising questions.**

**I checked and Aishi does indeed mean love.**

**Can't promise that the next chapter will be up as quickly as the last few have been.**

**Please Review and Vote.**


End file.
